Why A LilySnape story
by Writerchick1230
Summary: Snape is in love with Lily but always ends up hurting her. Still, neither of them can forget their friendship. Please read, this is my first story on here.


Author's note: This is a story based off the song, why by Jason Aldean. It's my first time on here. Please read and criticize all you want! Enjoy.

Copyright thing: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or stories.

**It's 3 AM and I finally say  
I'm sorry for acting that way  
I didn't really mean to make you cry  
Oh baby, sometimes I wonder why**

"Lily, I'm sorry!"

"Why?" She whipped around. "I'm just a filthy mud blood, why should I mean anything to you?" He reached out and grabbed her shoulder.

"Lily, I didn't mean it! I was just mad, and humiliated-"

Lily felt a tear run down her cheek, "And so you take it out on your best friend?" She snapped at him.

"I'm sorry!"

She glared at him furiously through her tears. "It's not just this _Snape_, It's everything, the people you've been hanging out with, and the things you do to people that aren't wizard born. I stood up for you, but not anymore! It's either me, or Voldemort, Sev, because I can't be your friend while you're with him. So choose!" She looked at him, pleading, as he looked away, kicking a rock with his shoe. She shook her head, sobbing now. "I _knew_ it!" She turned away.

"Lily," he looked back up at her pleadingly. She whipped around, furiously.

"Don't talk to me anymore! You made your choice, and I've made mine." She stormed off as he leaned against a wall of Hogwarts. He felt a solitary tear fall down his cheek. "But I love you, Lily," he whispered at her retreating form.

**Does it always have to come down  
To you leaving  
Before I'll say "I love you"  
Why do I always use the words  
That cut the deepest  
When I know how much it hurts you  
Oh baby why, do I do that to you**

He watched her come out of the dormitory, clad in her nightgown. He breathed a sigh of relief. He honestly thought he was going to have to sleep out here.

"Lily," He whispered her name.

"What do you want?" She asked sharply folding her arms across her chest. "I only came out her because Mary said you were threatening to sleep here."

"I am, I mean I was going to if you wouldn't talk to me." She rolled her eyes.

"We talked, Snape; there's nothing more to discuss. You've gone your way and I've gone mine. We aren't on the same path anymore." He looked at her, not wanting to believe what she was saying.

"Lily, please, I can't live without you!" Lily snorted.

"Please, you've got your precious Voldemort, you'll be alright." She kept glaring at him.

He glared back at her, "And you've got your precious James, right Lily," he whispered bringing a hand up to stroke her cheek. She trembled under his intense gaze and touch.

"I-I," she stammered, suddenly unable to talk.

"But, you don't love him, do you Lily? It's just easier that way, there's no fighting, and he adores you." He whispered still, moving closer to her. His lips were a mere inch away from hers'.

"You're a coward for choosing him." He spat at her, his voice trembling now. She pushed him back away from her.

"Don't you dare!" She screamed at him, "Don't you dare call me a coward. I'm not the one who can't admit when they love someone. I'm not the one so desperate for belonging that I join some killer even if I'm only his monkey."

"Don't say that!" He lunged forward at her. She didn't even blink.

"What are you going to do, Sev, kill me? That's what you do to all muggles, right?" She whispered mockingly at him.

"No, I'm going to do this." Snape grabbed Lily by the waist, bringing her to him and kissed her full on the mouth. He swore he felt her lips linger on his for a second before she pulled back. She slapped him as hard as she could, tears pouring down her face.

"I hate you, Severus Snape, I HATE YOU!" She ran back into her dormitory, her cries echoing off the walls. He cursed himself, looking longingly after Lily.

**I know I'd never let you walk away  
So why do I push you 'til you break  
And why are you always on the verge of good-bye  
Before I'll show you how I really feel inside**

Lily walked toward Snape's house. It's had been years since she had last seen him but she had to try, one more time.

"Please, Sev, can't we be friends still?" He flinched at the use of his old nickname.

"Why would you want to be my friend when you have everything you want now?" He sneered at her. "You've got everything you want now, a perfect little family with James and Harry." He turned away at the sight of tears brimming in her eyes. He couldn't stand to make her cry.

"We were friends for so long, please, Severus, I just want my best friend back." A tear rolled down her cheek as she pleaded with him. He whipped around grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Don't you understand, Lily, I can't just be your friend. I love you!" His voice drifted off into a whisper, "I've always loved you." Lily wiped away her tears as she shrugged him off. She walked towards the door, but not before turning back one last time.

"I've always loved you too, Sev, but not like that. I might at one point have, but you had a choice, Sev, between Voldemort and I and you chose him." A few more tears fell down her cheeks, unchecked. She whispered, "I wish I could've been enough for you." Then she walked out of his life for the last time. Severus dropped to the floor, allowing himself for the first time in a long time to cry.

Why does it always have to come down  
To you leaving  
Before I'll say "I love you"  
Why do I always use the words  
That cut the deepest  
When I know how much it hurts you  
Oh baby why, do I do that to you

"I love you, Lily."


End file.
